Crystalized Roses
by BishieFoo
Summary: Harry has been abused for years by his Uncle Vernon, until his sixteenth birthday, when he's rescued by three people who he had thought would have wanted to kill him: Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lemons aplenty in later chaps, yaoi, HPDM. Veela fic.
1. Eyes of Death

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm only going to say this once because I hate how these things ruin the flow of the story.

Harry rolled over in his bed. As he shifted**,** a spring in his mattress stabbed him in the back causing a brief shot of pain. He moved off of the spring and glanced at his clock. The red flashing lights read 11:56. "Great, four more minutes until I become 16." Harry thought. "I wonder what Dumbledore has got planned to get me killed this year." Harry shook his head quickly, trying to rid his mind of that thought. He knew that Dumbledore always had his safety in mind. He would always be protected one way or another by Dumbledore. "Then again, Voldemort isn't the only thing he needed protection against." Harry thought about all of the supposed myths he had fought and almost been killed by in the past. Even a hero has to have back up. Memories of Ron and Hermione flooded his mind. The times that he had almost got them killed. Even though the only things he's ever given to them were pain, they still were by his side and for that he was grateful. That's why he had sent Hermione a letter. Hermione, being the most level-headed out of Harry's two best friends, was sure to think up the perfect thing to get him out of the Dursley's home. The house where he felt he didn't belong. No, he knew he didn't belong. Even if he had somehow been happily ignorant to the fact, it was beaten into him. Every night.

After Aunt Petunia and lovely little Dudders have drifted to sleep and Vernon was sure that they wouldn't wake to morning, Vernon would head to Harry's room. He would walk in with a glint in his eye, almost the same glint that Voldemort had in his eye as he cursed another one of his Death Eaters to the blinding pain of the Cruciatus curse. Depending on his mood, the pain would either be fast or slow. Drinking also doesn't help the obvious hate Vernon felt for the boy. One time when he went out with his friends, more like the other fathers at Dudley's school that didn't want to get hurt, Vernon let go of himself. He came back to the house completely drunk and beat Harry then literally carved the word "FREAK" in bold letters onto Harry's back. After that Petunia had realized how much pain Harry was going through, and remembered her promised to her sister. She had to take care of the boy. She cleaned him up and made sure he was to be healed properly. She even did all of the chores that Harry was supposed to do before Vernon came home. Unfortunately, she was caught. Vernon beat her and then beat Harry near death. Vernon brought them both to a hospital, furthest away from Privet drive. He figured he could lie once about what happened and then never go back. It was then that Harry realized that not only was he a way to let out his uncles frustrations, his aunt was being held captive in her own home. He needed Hermione's help and he needed it as soon as possible. In the letter he had said everything was fine and that he'd just like to get out of the Dursley's home.

Looking at Hedwig's cage had caused an empty feeling to rise in his stomach all the way to his throat, making him swallow the urge to empty his stomach on the floral upholstered walls. Though covered in Dudley's seven-times too big clothing, Harry felt even more exposed. At least in his cupboard under the stair he could sleep in peace knowing that Vernon was too much of a whale to fit into it. But now he questioned his safety. Harry looked at his clock again, silently willing time to go faster. 11: 59. One more minute. Harry began to hear footsteps coming closer to his room. Harry groaned as he realized tonight was just like any other night he would be beaten, humiliated and then left to die. He curled into a fetal position and hid his head under his hands and pillow. He knew that the worst was soon to come and he had to be prepared for it. The foot steps drew closer. Harry had thought about killing Vernon before. It wouldn't be that bad. If Death Eaters got away with it, why wouldn't he? He was, after all, the golden boy. He could get away with anything. He was supposed to be rich and popular, but here he was curled up in a ball 

awaiting the inevitable beating by his uncle. Footsteps got closer and so did his birthday. Each second that passed was echoed by another footstep. 10, 9, 8. Harry wasn't sure if he was counting down the seconds until his birthday or the number of steps Uncle Vernon had left until he reached the door. 5, 4, 3, 2… Here it is.

On the strike of midnight, his door opened to reveal the fat pig of a man who he had come to hate. "Come here, Harry, my boy!" Vernon said in a fake cheerful voice. Harry was confused. He only knew two sides of the man, when he was angry and when he was hungry. Usually the two overlapped. Now he was standing in Harry's room looking as if he's loved him for ever. "Come on, boy. Get up and go downstairs or there's no extra pudding for you tonight." Harry sat up in his bed. Had Vernon gone mad? He never got any pudding much less anything besides extra scraps of food he could get off of Petunia's plate. Merlin knows it would take much more than magic to find even a bit of food left on either Vernon or Dudley's plate. Then it clicked. Somebody was downstairs. Somebody magical. That would be the only reason that Vernon would ever pretend to like him. "Who is downstairs?" questioned Harry. He knew it had to be somebody magical, but who? It could be anyone. They could be trying to kill him. Then again, being in the Dursley's house was going to kill him one way or another. Vernon's face turned purple with an obvious attempt not to leap across the room and beat Harry until he learned how to respect his elders. "They say they know you, and want to take you away until the school year starts." Vernon said through gritted teeth. That would seem like a nice uncle talking to a nephew to anybody else, but Harry saw through the words and understood the true meaning: "Leave now or you won't live until tomorrow."

Harry sprang up out of bed and threw the few things he owned into his trunk before heading downstairs. Harry had difficulties carrying his trunk and his owl cage down the stairs. Harry left it in the house. He could always buy a new cage for Hedwig. She would love it. Vernon followed Harry down the stairs to make sure he was leaving. When they reached downstairs they saw three people. All three of them were wearing black robes with hoods over their faces. The largest of the three walked with obvious stature, like a king, and shrunk Harry's trunk and handed it to him. The middle one walked over to Vernon and pulled out his wand and positioned it at his throat. The smallest walked, more like floated, over to Harry and placed a hand on his arm. Harry pulled away from the touch. He looked over at the dark figure holding at wand point Vernon. "Are you going to kill him?" asked Harry. All three of the figures turned towards him. One by one they unmasked themselves. The smallest was Narcissa Malfoy, the middle was Lucius Malfoy and the largest was Severus Snape. Why were three world known Death Eaters where the last of his family lived? The sound of Snape's voice broke him out of his daze. "We are here to take you Malfoy Manor." Oh, that's all? They just wanted to take him to Malfoy Manor, the place where Voldemort spends his winter holidays. That's not such a big deal. Oh wait, yeah. It actually is a big deal. "What makes you think that I will go with you?" Harry said as he folded his arms over his chest more to hide himself than to show a sign of disagreement. Snape removed his wand from the fat man's neck and tucked into the long sleeve of his robe.

He looked Harry up and down noting obvious cuts and bruises. He motioned to take a step towards Harry and noticed the boy flinch. Harry heard Snape mumble something under his breath and one again held the fat man at wand point. "What did you do you him?" Snape growled 

at Vernon. Harry was confused. Shouldn't it be him that Snape was threatening? Narcissa obviously noticing Harry's confusion was the next to speak. "Harry dear," She said with obvious distaste. "We're not trying to hurt you. Our son needs you right now." Harry was even more confused. Why does the youngest Malfoy need him of all people? The arch enemy of the golden boy, the Slytherin prince needed him? Impossible. Narcissa sighed. Obviously this wasn't going the way she had planned. "We need to go. My son is in pain." said Lucius. It seemed that nothing was being accomplished by standing around doing nothing. "Severus, kill the fat one." Lucius said. As the tip of Snape's wand began to glow the deathly green, Harry reached out and grabbed the tip of Snape's wand. "Stop!" Harry hissed. In English or Parseltongue nobody was sure. All eyes were on him. "Mister Potter, unless you have a valid reason why I shouldn't kill this man right now, I shall continue as planned." Snape drawled. Harry looked at the Malfoys, their eyes like blue glass staring through him. He turned away from the piercing eyes of the Malfoys. He looked into Snape's eyes. Big mistake. The dark abyss that was Snape's eyes felt like they could see right through him. In fact, it felt like Snape was probing his mind. That feeling, the searching Snape was doing in his mind. Looking through memories. "What is Snape doing in there? Don't touch anything in my mind. All I want is peace. A little bit of privacy." Harry thought. Harry wanted Snape to get "OUT!" Harry hissed at him. "Stay out of my mind." Harry growled. Snape did as he was told. "My reason for insisting that you do not kill the man is simple." He looked at the puzzled expressions on their faces. "The fat man is mine. Once I am old enough to use magic outside of school, he will be mine."

All three of the wizards' jaws dropped at the sudden death threat. These Death Eaters have seen a lot and Harry just single handedly made all three of the most difficult people to surprise gasp in shock. Harry sent a glance at Snape who still held Vernon at wand point. "Release him. While you're at it, alter his memory so he thinks I was killed." Harry instructed. "How would you like to be killed, Mister Potter?" Snape asked mockingly. "Make up something. I know you're good with lies." Harry retorted. "It seems like somebody's gotten a taste for power and isn't planning on giving it up anytime soon." Lucius snorted. Harry walked towards the door leaving a stunned Snape in his wake. "Now it's time to go to Malfoy Manor. Apparently, I am to see my arch rival in pain. Even though there are three people that want to kill me here and one more already there, I don't think I can pass up this opportunity. I wonder how we're going to get to Malfoy Manor." Harry thought absently. Narcissa seemed to realize his predicament. "We'll be apparating, deary. You may choose who you would like to go with." Harry took no time at all in making his decision. "I would like to apparate with you, Narcissa. You are the least likely to kill me here." Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps to him it was. "Very well then, we shall be going."

Narcissa held out her hand to Harry signaling that she would leave without him if he did not hurry up. Harry quickly placed his hand over hers. He noticed how similar both of their hands are. They were both very small and delicate. Harry reasoned it was the years that he had played as a seeker, he had to be delicate if he didn't want to break it. "We will arrive last." Lady Malofy told Snape. "Lucius, please inform Dragon of our arrival." Narcissa directed. With two cracks, Snape and Malfoy were gone. Narcissa turned to Harry and looked him in the eyes. "My son needs you. I just hope that you are kind enough to help him." With that she apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor. While Harry was still dazed from the squeezing sensation, Narcissa rushed him into the house. Harry looked around as if he'd never been in a mansion belonging to 

an extremely rich slytherin before. Which, he noted, was a fairly reasonable reaction, seeing as he hadn't been. On every wall there was one of the two slytherin colors and a mirror. Narcissa lead him to a large wooden door on which was carved in delicate handwriting: Dragon. Harry heard screams. "What's going on in there?" Harry asked nervously. "You'll see in due time. First, let me fix you're clothing. Nobody should be forced to wear such rags." "Can you not? Please, I'd rather stay in my own clothing." Narcissa looked at Harry. He knew the look that she was giving him. It was pity. Harry looked again at the door. "Let's just go."

A/N: I am an attention whore so if you could do me a favor and drop a review i'd appreciate it. I will not offer you a cookie or anything like that because I know somebody is going to leave a review saying "weres mah KOOKy!!" and I will smack them. Just to let you know. So you going to leave a review or not?


	2. Screaming Beauty

**Caution: yaoi**. I am not going to apologize for my lateness. Instead I will blame it on my beta. He went to california without me. Elconejoblanco, Mister White Rabbit. I BLAME YOU! I still love you though. Anyway for all of those who are interested, here is the next installment of Crystalized Roses.

Harry reached for the handle of the door. He opened it to reveal a scene of panic. Snape was stirring three different kinds of potions. Lucius spoke with a man in hushed whispers. Harry looked around the room. Scattered magazines, clothes, and potions books lay on the ground. Harry took a closer look at the title of a book; "Potions for the Dark Wizard". Harry heard whining from the dark alder wood bed. He craned his neck inside the doorway so he could peer at the headboard. It was being pressed against the walls with surprising force. The outline of the dragon carved into the wood was clearly imprinted on the wall. Harry thought of that muggle saying; If walls could talk, something something… He didn't quite care what the rest of it was. Even if he did, the words would have been ripped out of his mouth along with his desire to think of anything snarky or sarcastic at the time.

Harry looked down at the lump on the bed. On closer inspection he realized it was Draco. His body was sprawled on the bed like he was a book that had been cast aside, leaving its pages to be crumpled under its own weight. Draco's blond hair, now much longer than Harry remembered, was messy. It was obvious that he hadn't washed his hair in a couple of days due to the fact that small specks of dirt looked as if they had been tossed about in his platinum blonde hair. What Malfoy would knowingly subject himself to a bad hair day?

Draco's black shirt was sweat soaked and sticking to his body as he panted in between screams. That was the second clue and the only one Harry needed to be a little frightened. Draco was screaming like a mad man with tears streaming down his face. Harry knew that from an early age Malfoy's were trained to be tolerant to pain. With every scream Draco shifted his position. Harry should have felt like laughing. He should have felt like taking pictures to show everybody. Better yet, he should have felt like accidentally giving those pictures to the Daily Prophet so the whole wizarding world could see what the Malfoy standard has dropped to. Although that little voice at the back of his head was screaming at him to do something, anything at all, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry. He glanced at Draco again and huffed in annoyance. Even while in pain, Harry admitted to himself, he still looks better than I ever will.

"Quick think of something snarky!" said the little voice in Harry's head.

Harry thought for a second and then decided on well placed blow to the ego.

"It's settled then, Draco Malfoy, you look like crap!"

All of the people in the room looked at Harry with a rather angry expression.

Narcissa Malfoy rushed to her son's bedside. She began to sing to him to try and comfort him. She reached out a hand to hold Draco. Harry noticed that she was being careful to avoid skin contact. Harry watched as she moved a strand of hair out of Draco's face while he suppressed a scream.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get in here and help him!" Lucius demanded. Harry was confused. Even if he could help him, why should he? It's not like the slytherin prince had ever made any type of motion to help him. Harry walked inside closing the door behind him. Draco muffled another scream with a pillow that had been tossed around as he moved.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You can't do anything yet"

Harry clenched his fist as anger flashed in his eyes. "They why the fuck am I here?"

Harry looked around and noticed everybody was looking everywhere and anywhere but at him. Snape was pouring a green potion into individual beakers. Lucius and Narcissa were huddled over Draco as he whimpered. The man Lucius had been talking to before? He was looking out of a window. Harry had never felt so irritated in his life.

"If I can't help, why am I here?" Harry looked around again, waiting for somebody to answer him.

"Look at me! Tell me what's going on!" he demanded of his captor. Still, all of the people in the room remained in the same place, doing the same things they were doing previously. Harry began pacing. He took five steps to the left, turning on his heels and then began walking back in the opposite direction.

"What am I doing here?" He thought, "They probably just want to kill me. What was I thinking?" Harry stilled when he heard movement from near the bed. Harry turned around expecting to see Narcissa standing and waiting to speak. Instead he saw Draco on his feet walking towards him.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked. Again nobody answered. "Answer my questions." Harry spoke through gritted teeth. Nobody answered him. Harry was sick of this. Harry didn't realize how close that Draco had gotten to him in the last few seconds. It seems the rest of the room did. Snape walked to Draco and whispered soothing words into his ear, obviously attempting to make him lay back down.

"Potter, I would appreciate it if you would leave your attitude somewhere else." Harry shifted so he was looking directly at Snape. He wasn't in the mood for Snape's idiocy.

"Funny, I would appreciate it if you would stop being a greasy git, but I guess some things never change." Snape muttered curses under his breath as he quickly grabbed his wand and shoved it against Harry's throat. The tip of his wand was glowing that deathly green that they all knew too well. Draco fell onto the ground howling in pain. Narcissa gasped in horror.

"Severus, cease this behavior! You are killing him!" Narcissa shrieked at the man. "Oh, I plan on it." Snape said bluntly. Nobody was paying attention to Draco as he slipped between Snape and Harry. Snape's wand was still at Harry's throat when Draco's hand rose up and clasped onto the man's cloaked forearm.

Draco's nails pierced the skin of his godfather's arm as he said in a lethal voice "You will not harm my mate." Snape ripped his arm from Draco, successfully ripping more than necessary skin off of his arm. The man whom Lucius was previously talking to rushed over to Snape, 

poking and prodding at the exposed flesh of his arm. Draco wiped the blood off of his hands onto his pants. The color of the blood was absorbed instantly into the fabric of his clothing. Draco turned to Harry. Draco reached up and tilted Harry's head down so Draco could see into his eyes. Hm. When had he gotten shorter than Potter? Draco looked into Harry's eyes. It was almost as if he was searching for something in them.

"Potter, I am half veela and you are my mate. My parents brought you here to tell you, but they didn't." At this, both of the elder Malfoy's looked away and bowed their heads in shame.

"Right now, my body is changing to fit your needs, for I am the submissive out of the two of us. The pain is excruciating, might I add."

Harry was stunned. What was he going on about? Veelas? Right, he knew what those were. There was a whole team of them playing at the Quittich World Cup. Those women were beautiful. Looking at all of the Malfoy's now, Harry noted that all of them looked young and had the same grey eyes that seemed to reveal all. He read Narcissa's eyes and saw concern. For Draco, Harry added in his mind. He looked towards Lucius. He couldn't read the man's eyes, but from the aura that he was giving off, it was obvious that he was seething. Harry looked at Draco once again. Harry looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pain and confusion.

"Why isn't he resting?" Harry asked the Malfoy matriarch. Narcissa looked at Draco as he struggled to stand.

"Why are you still standing?" Harry asked Draco. Draco looked up at Harry.

"You haven't told me to do anything else." Draco said through gritted teeth. Harry was getting frustrated. First the Malfoy's don't answer any of his questions and when they do he doesn't understand the answers.

"At least I'm not dead," Harry thought. While Harry was thinking to himself, he didn't notice the younger Malfoy's knees begin to buckle.

"Tell him to rest! Tell him to rest right now or, Merlin help us all, I will not be aware of what I will do to you, but you can bet it will not be pretty." Lucius snarled. Harry quickly managed to break out of his stupor and told Draco to rest. Harry watched as Draco fell to the floor right where he stood before him. Without thinking Harry darted forwards and caught Draco in his arms. As soon as Harry's hand touched Draco's skin, Draco became tranquil. Draco rolled out of his shirt and proceeded to curl up on Harry like a kitten.

"Well, now we know that we were correct in finding his mate." The odd man said. Harry noticed that he had seemed to be taking notes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked. "That was my son, becoming an obedient slave to the great Harry Potter." Lucius was not pleased. His son was not to be so easily ordered around. His son should not have a man for a mate. Lucius was a man with a short temper, and a shorter temper when it came to finding out his only son was a poof.

His son will not have relationships with men. Not now, not ever. There is no such thing as a gay Malfoy. It's just impossible.

"Well then, now that Draco is settled shall we have a cup of tea?" Narcissa was clearly trying to seem more motherly. Of course, she was failing miserably due to the permanent scowl stamped on her face.

"Come now, Draco, get off of Harry." Narcissa grasped Draco's shoulders and lifted him off of harry and into a sitting position. Harry took this opportunity to stand and brush the invisible dirt off of his shoulders. Harry looked down towards Draco, who had seemed to have taken a liking to hugging himself and crying on the floor.

"What can I do to help him?," Harry said. Snape snorted disdainfully.

"Touch him you bloody – Narcissa interrupted him.

"That is enough, Severus! He doesn't know and you being rude will not help anything!" Narcissa turned towards Harry. He noticed the pained look in her eyes.

"Skin contact with his mate is what he needs right now. He is vulnerable and with you he might just feel some safety." Harry was still confused but he did as he was told and sat next to Draco on the floor. Harry lightly grabbed his hand and held on to it. Almost instantly Draco was on top of him. Severus rolled his eyes. He had no idea how much of a little kitten his godson was.

"You might as well just put him on the bed, Potter, easier access." Harry disregarded the obvious attempt at an innuendo and lifted Draco on to the bed. Draco's head was resting on Harry's lap and Harry's fingers began to smooth the blond disarray that was Draco's hair.

"Care to explain this whole mate thing? Last time I checked both Draco and I hated each other." Harry stated matter of factly.

"Last time I checked you were not on first name basis with him or would you ever be caught dead running your fingers through his hair." Snape chuckled. Harry looked down towards Draco's head and realized that he had been stroking the blond. Harry looked again at Draco's face and noticed a faint blush. Fuck. He might as well play it off.

"Well, he doesn't seem to mind." Harry said haughtily. Narcissa was rather upset by these two men who seemed like they wanted nothing more than to murder each other.

"Harry, you are Draco's mate. A mate in veela terms is a soulmate. A veela's mate will be the most suitable person for them." Narcissa explained. "A veela is destined to love one person and one person only. The process of finding the mate happens a week before said mate arrives at sexual maturity. The veela will search for and woo their mate. If rejected, the veela will go through severe pain. That person is the only one for a veela. If you accept, you will be magically bonded. If not you will have to bear the pain of having more death come to play."

Harry thought for a second. Did he really want to be bonded to Draco? He could just see the headlines in his mind now: The Slytherin Sex God bonded to Gryffindor's Golden Boy, The Tragic Loss of the Wizarding World's Savior. Yeah. That'll happen. This must be some sort of joke. Harry looked around at the people in the room. Harry must have forgotten who he was in a room with. Malfoy's do not joke. The stick up Snape's arse cannot be removed and the creepy doctor measuring out needles in the corner, is just that, creepy. Harry seriously doubted that any of these people would ever joke about anything. Harry was getting freaked out now. Was he actually expected to be bonded to a Death Eater?

"Well, it can't be that bad," Harry thought, "Old Voldy will just have to hold off on the attacks. I never thought that Voldemort would be the second biggest thing in my life. Now the first is this stupid bonding. Bonding. How exactly will the bonding happen?"

Narcissa looked at Harry. His eyed had glazed over and his breathing had been getting slower. She was getting kind of worried that he'd kept spacing out like this. Either he is spacing out, having a silent heart attack or sleeping with his eyes opened. It's close to two in the morning! He can't be that tired, and he surely can't die yet. So she settled on the latter.

"Harry dear, do you have any questions? I know this must be a lot to take in at one time but we should probably get this done before two." Harry's eyes focused on her.

"What is bonding per say? Nothing personal right?" Harry asked. Snape chuckled.

"You really are as thick headed as your father, aren't you, Potter? Bonding is like marriage only a whole lot more restricting. It is the joining of body, mind and soul." Harry's jaw dropped in shock. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do? He sure as hell didn't want to be bonded to a Malfoy, but he couldn't have anymore death be brought upon by his selfishness. The only word that could come out of his mouth was fuck. That's just the word he repeated over and over as he moved Draco off of his lap onto the pillow that had been previously thrown and proceeded to walk towards the nearest wall and repeatedly pound his head until he couldn't stand anymore.

* * *

So if you'd like to review I will accept them all whole heartedly. If you would like to flame about anything other then the fact that this is a yaoi story feel free. Be warned there will be a whole lot more fluff... and HOT PASSIONATE BUTSECKS!


	3. Tails of Agony

I would apologize for the lateness but i don't feel like it. I just developed bronchitis so my lungs are being little bitches right now. The only reason i'm putting this up is because all the free time I have because of not being able to breathe... Blame the lungs... Also my favorite beta is at school which means he can't beta this right now so its unedited, i'll edit it later. I will apologize for the crappyness of this chapter. I have nobody to blame but myself and my writers block. Like other people when i have writers block I can only write about one thing: animal. So read and be happy that this story is still a work in progress.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and realized he was outside under a small willow tree. He didn't know how he got there, but he figured he must be on some part of the Malfoy property. Harry watched as a butterfly flew towards him from a near by flower. Harry reached his hand out folded so his index finger created a perch for the small creature. The butterfly flew past him instead of landing on the perch he had created. Harry let his hand drop back down to his side, brushing past his leg, causing the wind to chill him. Harry didn't remember wearing short sleeves. He looked at his arms. Somehow, He was wearing a black silk shirt. He wondered idly who had changed him. He looked down to see if his pants had changed. Not only had his pants changed from over sized sweat pants to silk shorts that match the shirt he had found on himself, but two small foxes had their heads rested on his thigh. One was pure black and the other was a platinum blond. Both of them were asleep, tails intertwined creating a spiral effect.

Harry looked closely at the blond. He looked hurt, as if something he was dreaming about wasn't pleasant. The little blond fox's legs began to twitch while he slept. Harry thought he looked like he was running away from something. Harry understood the little fox perfectly. He knows how it feels to run for his life, to think that if he ran fast enough his problems would go away, but only to return and find he was back where he started. Harry reached down to pet the sleek fur of the blond fox. As soon as he lifted his hand to pet the fox, the black fox woke up and threw his body over the blond, back arched and fangs ready to attack. Harry watched as the growls were threatening but not loud enough to wake up the beautiful blond fox below him. Harry placed both hands inside of one another and placed them on his lap. He knew that clearly the black fox thought of him as a dangerous predator and he did not want to aggravate a sleepy, angry fox.

The black fox seemed to take this sign of obedience into consideration. After giving Harry a look of dissatisfaction he looked down under him. He gently pushed the muzzle of the blond fox until he curled into a ball around himself. Though he missed the warmth of the blond fox, Harry decided not to give the black fox any reason to claw at any important body parts. The black fox curled around the blond, each one of their tails acting as pillows for the other.

Harry decided to walk towards the lake which he saw in the distance and leave the two foxes alone. As he was walking he was thinking about his situation. He didn't know where he was and it was kind of freaking him out. Then again being a place of so much beautiful scenery made by the flowers and grass under the willow trees and even the lake, he didn't care whether or not he spent a lifetime here. After about five minutes of wandering aimlessly, he heard screaming in his mind. The only other creature he had seen during his time here was the foxes. The foxes must be hurting. Harry rushed back the way he came and saw a little boy holing the two small foxes in his hands. The little boy looked to be about five years of age. His dark hair masked his face. He sat with the black fox in his lap, petting it harshly, while he held the blond out over the edge of the branch he was sitting on, shaking him purposefully.

"What are you doing? You could seriously hurt or kill that poor fox!" Harry screamed as he ran up to the bottom of the tree.

"Why would you care? It's not yours!" The boy responded.

Harry was shocked. How could a boy of this age be so clearly ignorant to the value of a life? Harry screamed louder at the boy.

"Just because he's a fox doesn't mean he deserved to die. Nothing ever deserves to die!"

"Whatever. You want him you can have him."

With that the boy turned his hand upside-down and laughed as the blond kit fell from his hand. Harry ran and dived towards where the blond kit would fall. Harry caught him and held him close to his heart thanking Merlin nothing happened to this poor kit.

"You forgot one!" The dark child spoke as he threw the black fox in the opposite direction.

Harry's mind was racing. He knew he probably couldn't make it, but he had to try. Harry placed the blond onto the soft grass as quickly as he could without hurting him. He ran toward the black kit as it fell to the ground. The small boy was sitting forward on the tree branch as he braced himself onto the tree. He swung his legs back and forth, cackling with glee as Harry dove for the kit. Harry slid on the ground and he knew instinctively that he wasn't going to make it. He watched as the kit fell from the sky inching closer and closer to his demise.

Harry watched as the black kit twisted in the air and managed to make itself up right before landing on the ground and running over to the blond kit Harry had so carefully laid on the ground. The kits came together in a ball of fur playfully rolling around and nipping at each other. Harry sat up, content with watching the kits play. After a while of playing the two kits walked over to Harry. He reached down his hand for both of the kits to smell before he pet them.

"That's not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" The boy yelled. He jumped out of the tree flipping before slowly landing on his feet. "You won't let me have any fun!" The boy yanked the blond kit by the neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it.

Harry shot up in a dark room. His body was dripping with sweat that was chilled in the air. His head felt like he had thoroughly reduced some brain cells during his battle against the wall. Harry tried to out of the bed but much to his dismay, he could barely lift his head. He waited until his head stopped spinning to try again. This time Harry lifted his head and moved his arms into an easier position for lifting himself up. He noticed that he was in completely different clothing than he was in before. Oh, bugger. Somebody knew about his scar. If he didn't think it was enough to be called a freak to his face it had to be etched into his skin. It was worse than that. Someone _saw_ it. The pain in his head quickly faded and in its place settled the worry. Who exactly saw the scar?

Harry quickly got out of the bed, ignoring the dizziness that came with moving so quickly. He looked around the room. Though the color scheme was the same, this room seemed plain compared the rest of the Malfoy manor. "It must be some kind of guest room." Harry thought. He quickly scanned the room for his other clothes, though he could hardly call them _his_ clothes. There was nothing to be found in the room except for the ornate bed, in which he had just woken up in, and a large black leather chair next to the bed. Harry made his way over the chair. It seemed rather comfortable. He threw himself onto the chair. As soon as he sat down he noticed that he sunk a little in the soft cushions. The next thing he noticed was that the chair itself was still warm. That could only mean one thing. Somebody was watching him sleep.

Harry quickly got out of the chair and walked through the door. Even though his bare feet were cold, Harry continued looking for somebody, anybody he could find. He needed to know who was watching him. Eventually his feet just carried him in the way they wanted to go. Harry ended up in the dining room where food was spread across the long table. Sitting at the table was all the people who he had seen before he blacked out. He looked at Narcissa and Lucius first. They seemed normal. Snape beside them seemed like the usual greasy git. He looked towards Draco. Harry was scared. The last time he'd seen Draco, he looked like he was knocking on deaths door, rather impatiently for that matter. He turned slowly, expecting something worse than he saw last night.

When he looked up he saw Draco. Most of his features changed. He looked feminine. Almost like a girl. His hair was longer. His lips were fuller and cheeks were slightly rosier. Harry couldn't stop looking at him. Draco looked up and saw harry staring at him. Draco blushed from the attention.

"Oh, stop it. Draco compose yourself, you look like a school girl." Snape growled. Harry noticed his staring and looked down at his feet. Draco felt Harry gaze move off of him and he whimpered slightly under his breath.

"Come over here dear, sit down next to Draco." Narcissa said as she patted the chair in between herself and Draco. Harry composed himself and walked swiftly to the chair and sat down.

"Eat up, Harry. We have a big day ahead of us. We're going shopping!" Narcissa said as she piled food onto Harry's plate with a little too much enthusiasm. It was way too early for shopping. Actually, it was too early for anything.

* * *

Yes. It is short. I am sorry. I might just like... stop writing it because its so crappy, so tell me what you think.


	4. Make a plan, Stan

It's three am. I'm tired. I'll write a long comment on how im stressed and over worked later. but yeah read my story. Oh and for those of you who know her I met Imogen Heap today. Yay.

* * *

Harry slowly made his way through breakfast nodding his head and smiling when necessary. Meanwhile he had been day dreaming about getting a new broom. After all his old one was thrashed in half by the whomping willow last year.

He listened to the family of blonds chatter about all of the things they were to buy and subconsciously he noticed the lack of the argument after talking about the expensive products, about where the money would come from and who the hell would be paying the credit card bills. In this new world there was a mother and father who cared and a seemingly limitless time for the family to be together. It seems as if the life he was supposed to have had finally come forward, grasped him by the shoulders and brought him back all while pretending he had been there the whole time. Everything just felt right now that he was out of the Dursley's home and into a place where people actually wanted him as a part of their family.

The only thing that Harry missed was his aunt. She had been the only one that had tried to save him from his evil uncle and she was also beaten severely many times in her attempts to save him. How could Harry even think of shopping while his aunt was still in that hell hole that she was forced to call home?

Harry abruptly stood up from the table and slammed his hands down on the table, sending his plate and the surrounding utensils to jump in the air and then drop back down startling both Narcissa and Draco, while Lucius looked up from the paper he had begun reading and arched his eyebrow towards Harry as if to say: "What possessed you to disrupt my reading?"

"I have to go back for her." Harry said softly as though he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. Lucius scoffed at Harry and began to read his paper once more. Narcissa slapped the paper out of his hands.

"Listen to the boy," She said. "He is in the middle of speaking." At this moment, Harry no longer wondered what qualified Narcissa Black to become Narcissa Malfoy.

"There is no way to retrieve your mother. She has already died and time travel laws prevent people from tampering in the time continuum." Lucius stated like it was the most matter of fact thing in the world. "And I hardly expected you to be so keen on gong back to that demons lair."

Harry could practically hear the sound of the whip that Narcissa cracks down on her family to keep from disgracing the name. Wait, no. That was the sound of Lucius' once neat newspaper being rolled into a thin log like shape and smacking against his skin leaving a pink and black mark on the side of Lucius' cheek.

"You will watch your mouth." Narcissa ordered. "What is it that you need Harry dear?" Harry looked towards Lucius and saw him raise an eyebrow as if to say: "Get on with it." The Harry looked towards Draco and he tilted an eyebrow as if to say: "It happens all the time." Then and there Harry made up his mind to learn the intricate language of the Malfoy eyebrows.

"Harry?" Narcissa called. Harry noticed that he'd been staring off into space a bit too much. Harry explained the times where his aunt had fought to save him from the fat whale of a man Dursley. He figured he had to repay her for her kindness. Chances are without her, Harry would be dead.

"What are we waiting for?" Draco asked with tears in his eyes as he stood up and walks towards Harry. It seems Draco's new found emotions were getting to him. He couldn't help but feel the pain of his mate and the longing to make sure the woman who protected him was protected as well. Draco put a hand on Harry shoulder giving automatic comfort to the both of them.

"Let's hurry and make a plan so we can get her out before that fat bastard kills her."

Harry looked at Draco. What earlier looked like pity had turned to fierce determination. Before Harry could think he hugged Draco in a gentle hug but as it lengthened the emotions that Harry had bottled up started to boil and come to the surface. Harry ended up crying in the young blond's arms putting almost all of his weight onto Draco's shoulders. Draco tried to keep both of them upright but failed and ended up falling on the floor in the dining room, Harry crying on top of his chest.

Draco didn't know what to do. His hands had flailed awkwardly a bit before one landed on Harry's shoulder hugging him and also locking him in place so he doesn't hurt anybody by moving about too much and the other hand rested in Harry's hair stroking his head, almost like a cat, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Reveiw please.


End file.
